Question: Tiffany did 28 push-ups in the evening. Stephanie did 20 push-ups at night. How many more push-ups did Tiffany do than Stephanie?
Solution: Find the difference between Tiffany's push-ups and Stephanie's push-ups. The difference is $28 - 20$ push-ups. $28 - 20 = 8$.